


Macgyver OneShots

by Katharine7055



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharine7055/pseuds/Katharine7055
Summary: This will be where I post all my Riley Davis centered oneshots. (I feel like this site is sorely lacking them)





	

Standing here, computer in one hand and my phone in the other, my arms was quickly growing sore and my legs turning to jelly. Looking down for the fifth time in the last ten minutes I see the large red dot still sitting right where my heart is. Everyone else around me is trained for this sort of pressure, they have been in much worse situations, me however, I'm not ready for this. My legs are shaking and I can feel the angry tears well up behind my eyes. Carefully I dare a glace over at Jack, he seems worried, most likely for Mac's life. I jump at each gunshot I hear.

"I'm sure your friends wont appreciate that" I suck in a breath, what's he going to do, I'm trying hard not to show it but I'm terrified.

"isn't that right, Riley" I can almost hear the smile in his voice as he drags my name out, I whip my head around to see Jack staring right at me. Before I can fully process what's about to happen a searing pain hits me and I'm violently pushed to the ground, I scream out as I feel the bullet tear through my shoulder. I can't focus on anything except the agony I'm in.

Through hazy eye I see Jack about to bolt towards me before Thornton stop him, explaining that if she moves he will be shot. I can't focus long enough to fully understand her words but when I turn my head in Jack direction I see him staring right back.

"I'm going to kill you! You hear that?! You're a dead man!"

Jacks screaming hurts my skull as I lay in the dirt, I know I'm not going to die but it's disturbing watching the pool of blood from my shoulder slowly grow.

"it's okay MacGyver, a though and though, Riley will recover. The next one not so much"

I flinch at his words as I watch the red dot move and sit just above my heat again. I can hear the mumbles of jack trying to reassure me but my mind wont focus no matter how hard I want it to.

"ooh maybe I could shoot her hand, shattering all the bones. I'm sure she'll never quite heal properly, probably never be able to type again, but I guess you just throw her into the hole you found her in"

I shiver at his words, sadly every word is true, if I can't work for them they must put me back in that hell hole of a prison. I move slightly, earning myself intense pain and a loud moan to escape my lips, I look up at Jack frantically

"no, please"

He knows what I mean. In the face of death, the thing I'm worried about I being thrown back into prison. He looks at me and violently shakes his head,

"I won't let that happen"

I start to close my eyes, I'm so tired. Three more shots fire jumping me out of my sleepy haze. Looking down I watch as the little red dot flickers a few times before disappearing all together, before I even fully understand what just happened Jack is by my side, muttering and trying to get a better look at my wound. Quickly I swat him away,

"Go find MacGyver, I have a trick of my own up my sleeve"

Jack hesitates for a second before he runs off with Thornton right behind him, shifting my weight onto my left arm I grab my computer and lean up against the car, turning on my computer I get to work.

I watch triumphally as all three sniper guns position themselves towards Murdoc,

"you might want to check your monitor"

Hearing Mac's voice fills me with relief, I was worried for a second that we might have been to late. Watching Murdoc's smile fade slowly as realization dawns on him. He lost, we won, it's all over for him.

Jack walks up to Murdoc gun in hand and presses it against his temple, for a heartbeat I think he might pull the trigger,

"surprise surprise, turns out remote sniper rifles can be hacked if you have a Riley on your team"

The little compliment makes me smile, even though I'm sitting in the dirt bleeding out, I can still hack the un-hackable.

The rest of their conversation becomes a blur, I know I should stay strong but my shoulder just hurts so damn much. It isn't long before my eyes feel heavy again and I slowly feel the need to just. Sleep. It isn't long before I feel a pair of hands shake me awake again,

"oh, go away" I try to swat them away, forgetting my wound, a sharp pain radiates up my arm making me yelp,

"It's okay Ry, we're going home",

I open my eyes just in time to see Jack pick me up and place me in the car.


End file.
